Works Wonders
by featherwing
Summary: Warning: Being told by a beautiful vampire that you have skin problems may lead to incredibly low self esteem. ONESHOT!


**This is an idea that has been forming in my head for a while now. One shot. Just a little stress relief from the bunch of studying I have to do for a class. Hope you enjoy it and drop a review!!**

**I do not own Twilight. **

"Will you sit with us for lunch, Bella?" Cue, the little pixie known to the human world as Alice Cullen piped up as we walked down the hall with the masses to the lunch room.

I turned my head slowly, weary of her intentions for having me enjoy the lovely Cullen girls at the Forks High School cafeteria when the boys were out on an extended hunting trip.

The sight that greeted me when my eyes made contact with her inhumanly beautiful face should not have surprised me, though it never stopped working. Her golden eyes were wide and innocent, her lower lip jutting out as she gave me the saddest look known to man.

Sighing in defeat, I acquiesed to her request.

"Fine, Alice. Whatever you want." I mumbled.

Alice beamed, grabbing my hand firmly as she danced over to their usual table, slowing down whenever my clumsiness decided to show its face. After three near accidents, we made it safely to the Cullen table.

Alice sat down next to Rosalie, whom had not stopped glowering at me ever since she had heard her sister make her proposal to me. I sat across from them, uncomfortable with the blatant disdain the vampiress showed for me. This was going to be a long lunch period.

I sat there for ten minutes as Alice chirped non stop about what had happened to her so far, laughing loudly when she recalled seeing Lauren's jeans rip as she was edging around a desk and criticizing the English teacher on her obvious lack of fashion sense, keeping my eyes trained on the grainy pattern of the table, aware of the cold silence Rosalie inflicted upon us, or more accurately, me.

When I had thought Alice would not shut up, there came no tinkling voice from the conniving pixie. I looked up, mildly surprised, to see the glassy, far away look she got when she was having a vision. I waited for it to pass and looked to see if Rosalie had noticed only to find her grinning cruelly, and after a minute she snapped back to reality, an evil smile plastered on her angelic face. I fidgeted uneasily in my seat, not liking the calculating look she was giving me before a look of concern overtook her features.

"Oh, I am so sorry Bella! I completely forgot to get you some food. Edward will have my head if he finds out I didn't feed you. I'll go get you something, don't worry. Do you want a slice of pizza? Or maybe a sandwich? Don't worry, I'll be back!" She said, all in one breath, as she got up to head to the lunch line.

Without Alice to difuse the tension that had otherwise slipped to the background, the space between me and Rosalie seemed to thicken. I kept my gaze on anything but her magnificence, twisting my hands when I felt her gaze on me.

"I heard that ProActive works wonders." She said, out of the blue. I whipped my head around to face her, my brow creasing with confusion as my heart rate picked up in fear of what she was going to say. What was she talking about? This was too random, especially from Rosalie.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, stuttering a bit as I wearily responded her.

"Well, not that _I_," she stressed the letter mockingly, "would know, but I heard that it gives you great results for those nasty zits."

I sat, frozen in my seat. Did Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful woman in existance, just imply that I needed an acne treatment? I was dumbfounded, to say the least, and more than mortified that such a gorgeous creature had told me that I had skin problems.

"Uh... I don't... I don't think that..."I stuttered, blushing furiously as a haughty smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I would never lie to you Bella. Remember, perfect vision." She said, as if telling a child.

I was feeling very worthless by then. How could I even compare to her with my obvious plain appearance? And I had acne. Great. I was under a little stress lately, but I thought it was understandable with everything going on in my life...

"Thanks, I guess." I mumbled patheticly as she took out her compact.

"No problem. I'm sure Edward was too much of a gentleman to point these things out." She said nonchalantly as she fluffed her hair.

Alice came not one second later, plopping a tray with pizza, fries, and a soda in front of me.

"Eat up!" She said, beginning her ranting as soon as she was seated.

I looked at the oily food, suddenly repulsed by the amounts of grease in them.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."I said, not expecting anyone to hear me.

"Eat. That's what happens when you refuse a make over." I heard Alice's soprano voice whisper to me as she turned around to talk to her sister. I then realized she had known all along that this was going to happen when she had that vision.

"Stupid, psychic vampire." I muttered under my breath as I picked up the slice of pizza and took a large bite.

**Never get on the pixie's bad side!! Review please!!**


End file.
